Our FHCRC/UW CFAR proposal focuses on three major themes: preventing HIV-1 infection, eradication and co-morbidities. Basic research in each of these areas will require sophisticated immunologic assessments, for example, target cell identification/quantification (HIV prevention), vaccine-induced immune responses (HIV prevention), immune activation status (pathogenesis) and latent cell identification/quantification (eradication). The Immunology Core will offer to all CFAR investigators innovative new and cutting-edge technologies (e.g., CyTOF, digital drop PCR and Cyntellect LEAP for single cell analyses) to assess molecular and cellular immune phenotypes and functions in diverse tissue types. The Core will dedicate its primary effort on training new/early investigators to apply these technologies to address fundamental research in the three areas. In addition, the core proposes to expand its scope to mucosal immunology, non-human primate immunology and the immunology of co-infections, and Seattle experts in these areas will join our core. The focus on new technologies and the addition of new experts place the Immunology Core in a very strong position to facilitate basic research in the new focus areas. In addition, the Core will continue to provide access to the humoral and cellular assays and expertise that currently comprise our Core.